guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Troubled Keeper
How is there not more discussion on this quest? I've done every mission and quest in NF & Prophecies, and I can't finish this one. No tips, strategies or suggestions out there? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.225.32.247 ( ) May 6, 2007. I too, have tried this quest with every combo of heroes/henchmen/flags with no luck so far. "you need a human healer in the party whose main job is to keep Keeper Jinyssa alive." Time to make it a "group project", I suppose...^-^--Mllepandora 07:16, 6 June 2007 (CDT) I've successfully run this mission with a human partner running 3 heroes each. Our build was as follows: : Player 1 : N/Rt running SS Curses spiker w/LifeBombs and backup healing, with LB7 :: Olias running Jagged Bones MM Bomber with Blood of the Master :: Sousuke running SF Nuker :: Tahlkora running ZB Prot : Player 2 : Mo/Me running LoD, with LB6 :: Olias running Jagged Bones MM Bomber with Verata's Sacrifice :: Sousuke running SF Nuker :: Margrid running Interrupts :Each of us took a side, just ahead of the caster NPCs, to try and keep them alive as long as possible. This allowed us to bottle up the enemies in the entrances to the central plaza and let Sousuke have his way nuking them. I believe the NPCs survived until about halfway through the 2nd wave. The western half of wave 2 is particularly troublesome here, with 5 AoE nukers. Minions were generally used sacrificially, to draw aggro and leave the bulk of the killing to the SF nukers. As the NPC allies died, we ended up pulling back to either side of Keeper Jinyssa to support one another a bit better. Keeping Life spirits up helps greatly with Olias' maintaining a large complement of minions. --iglam 10:00 28 Jun 2007, PDT I'd like to make another attempt at this mission with 4 Ranger trappers on each side, similar to the Zaishen Elite mission strategy. I doubt Heroes could pull this off. I have had some success with trapping this mission, although during these attempts, the final Eastern wave with 3 Words of generally pwned the group. --iglam 10:11 28 Jun 2007, PDT I just finished this with a group of henchmen and heroes. This was my setup. Me: Ranger (16 Wilderness Survival, 13 Expertise, 4 Beast Mastery) - Spike Trap, Barbed Trap, Flame Trap, Dust Trap, Quickening Zephyr, Energizing Wind, Lightbringer's Gaze, Healing Spring Acolyte Sousuke & Zhed Shadowhoof: Searing Flames build Olias: Minion Master build Mhenlo, Khim, Devona, Sogolon I flagged all of the henchmen and heroes to one side while I trap spammed on the other. As the enemy drew close, I would lay more traps on my retreat to the Keeper. The traps delayed the demons long enough for the henchmen/heroes to clear their side and then come help me. I repeated this for each wave. Dust Traps and Healing Springs around the Keeper kept him alive. Now I just have to figure out how to do this for my other 3 characters. - Anarion Fallenstar :I've tried trapping this many times before and I am not sure how you managed to delay all the enemies for long enough. Maybe it is because QZ/EW are not as good as they used to be. I usually would catch most of the enemy but one or two would miss, and then of course the Keeper died unless I got lucky and it was a melee, since then Dust Trap worked for a little while. And of course, Margonite Clerics with Dismiss Condition could remove the cripple sometimes... (T/ ) 09:58, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I h/hed it with the following (wearing Holy Lightbringer); Me (non-squishy Earth Ele with PBAoE spells inc light of deldrimor, plus radiation field); 2 x MMs (with typical MM stuff and enfeebling blood, mark of pain, and barbs); Koss (Axe warrior with Cyclone Axe, FGJ, Enraging charge, Healing Sig, and Defy Pain); Mhenlo, Khim, Herta, Cynn I flagged Koss on the east side, at the corner of the right wall, just within range of the Forgotten, with one minion master (beside the Forgotten). Basically Koss body blocks and he can keep himself alive with some some help from the nPC healer. Me, the other MM, and the henchies could dispatch the west groups pretty quickly (they clumped up around me and the minions and succumbed to PB/AoE spells and Radiation Field) and then run back to the east to take out the other group, which was pretty easy as usually even the casters were mobbed around Koss. The east group of Forgotten did eventually get killed, but drawing Koss back and flagging him on the right hand corner seemed to do the trick and the Forgotten around the keeper supported him. I was surpised by how easy it eventually turned out to be, as prior to using this team set-up and tactic, I must have tried 20-30 times with little success)- ~~Maz Mazkin :This almost works. I've got all the way down to the very last waves, where I died because I could no longer defend both sides at once (too many NPCs died). What happens to me at least is that the Forgotten Sages keep running back and forth across the map; you can never be sure if both sides will have support when they need it. I know they do this because they target whatever allies are low on health...so if you bring two MMs, then all four Sages will sit around trying to heal the minions, and occasionally they will run to heal your Warrior tank. Or for example if you give the tank a Vampiric weapon, you could have all the sages start on that side. This works alright for a few waves but eventually you will get one where the sages won't run back fast enough, and one side or the other folds. From there it's pretty much a wipe. :I also had some problems killing some waves fast enough. They will camp with defense and spam Call to the Torment to summon more. Because the new waves start coming after the first are killed, and the copies don't count, this makes one wave bunch up into one huge double-sized group that is very strong. I'm not sure exactly what wave it is though...Part of the problem is that since I'm not a Nuker and only have R4 Lightbringer, I can't match your damage output. Ranger with Incendiary Arrows, Ignite Arrows, and Ebon Battle Standard of Honor does pretty decent damage if foes are clumped up, but straight up nukes would get the job done much better. (T/ ) 09:58, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yay, I finally completed this. My tank died on the third to last wave, and had to keep being resurrected after that. So I lost the three Cursebearers and one Arcanist. But flagging within range of Jinssya's group was enough for me to finish the mission. If there had been just one more wave, I might not have made it... ::I think that high damage output for the player is key. I switched from IA+Ignite+EBSoH to Splinter Barrage (Splinter Weapon on myself) and that seemed to be the trick. Within each of the three "waves", all four groups appear based on timers rather than the killing of the previous group (so it's not like the Titan Quests), and so if you delay in killing a group too long then another will spawn right on top of it and you are in big trouble. One tank isn't enough to outlast two groups at once. ::I am thinking that this strategy may be hard for a Mesmer, since their best AoE damage is Cryway, and that only works well with multiple players. A Monk would also have problems...perhaps they would instead replace Mhenlo or Khim, but in terms of damage you already have the strongest hench for Nightfall. I don't think Gehraz would cut it. Maybe they could run Barrage with Strength of Honor and Judge's Insight. (T/ ) 00:48, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::This is one of those quests I never got around to for some reason, so I only attempted it for the first time just recently. I must admit it caught me off guard. I only play H/H and pretty much every quest (even the Master level ones) you can play somewhat sloppy and still cruise through. I was expecting more of the same first time into this quest and was surprised to not pass first time through. I was glad for this though since it was a chance to have a quest that demanded building a specifc skill bar, hero bars, or even some tactics. This quest was a challenge with H/H since they tend to clump and were therefore subject to the AoE coming from the multiple Rains of Terror (Deep Freeze), Margonite Sorcerers (Invoke Lightning), and multiple Arms of Insanity (Barrage), especially when they successfully used Call to the Torment. I also don't like to play the healer, so that left keeping Keeper Jinyssa alive up to the heroes. After a couple attempts I was successful, but I'll concur with those above that this quest is definitely one of the few that comes honestly by its classification of Master level. Shadowlance 00:35, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Finally i've done this mission just using h/h. For heroes I used just your normal sabway team. Henchies mehnlo, sologon, herta and odurra. I,m a warrior and brought Ebon Escape to quickly go to the keeper if he was under attack, never needed it though. And LoD (don't u just love EoN skills?)for some more AoE damage. Flagged the entire team in the centre, but as far away from the keeper as i could. then i lured the groups towards the team with a bow, or just running. for al the next waves that followed, the minions chose a side and i pulled the other side toward the team. The Keeper never came under attack because he wasnt noticed. Yes, I got all the Forgotten killed in the first wave. No, it doesnt matter, your team stays together and is much stronger than splitting them up.